


Passion is Poison

by Believeinmeh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Eating Disorders, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Novel, M/M, Male/Male, Original Character(s), Other, Pain, Rape, male prostitute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believeinmeh/pseuds/Believeinmeh
Summary: BOYXBOY  WARNING don't like don't read!----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------He doesn't use his real name Just the name his 'momma' gave him Poison ivy his momma owns the siren club a lovely joint where your fantasies are fulfilled. Do you Dare enter? is passion worth the pain?I DONT OWN DC COMICS THIS IS STRICTLY FANFICTIONBUT I DO OWN MY OC ;) 'passion'rated M smuty and graphic read at your own risk!!!!!!!!!!!!            Also on Wattpad





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I want to put this warning before you read this book this book contains triggering themes. such as rape, Graphic violence, and sexual themes.
> 
> [READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ]
> 
> [Ages and basic info]
> 
> Bruce is in his late thirties 
> 
> Dick is 16 and a junior at Gotham Academy 
> 
> Jason doesn't live with Bruce he ran away due to them fighting after Jason 'died' Jason is 15
> 
> Tim just moved in and is in middle school he is 12
> 
> Bruce is Obviously Batman but because of Jason's accident, Tim is forbidden from wearing a mask. And dick is Robin but only when it's absolutely necessary. 
> 
> A little bit about Passion the MAIN character!!! :)
> 
> Passion is 15 and his real name is Peter Graham 
> 
> He goes to Gotham Academy by day but by night he is a stripper and works for his 'momma' poison ivy. 
> 
> Passion is a meta Human, He has the ability to create Explosive matter in his hands. Basically, he makes bombs with his mind and transfers it to his hands. 
> 
> ivy exploits him and uses him she saved him from the foster care system of Gotham he owes her

I had a mother once I knew somewhere deep down she cared for me but never showed it. She would rather feed her addiction to pills than her own child, but hell I kinda respected her for it at least she found something that defined her.

As time went on everything became easier I had already mourned my mother's death when she was still alive, The day she snorted her first pill was the day I truly lost her. 

If you are wondering about my dear old dad well ..... its a short story. 

[Flash back]

''Luke please just Stop! he's just a kid'' 

My father Slowly stalked his way towards me with a Knife in hand. 

''Shut the fuck up Grace! this kid is on my last nerve''

Mom Started to scream bloody murder as he thrust the knife at my chest. I dodge left and turn back to the man who is supposed to be my hero. 

Some hero ..... my thoughts become my greatest weakness as I jump back to reality and realize he cut me. 

My left arm starts to burn, Which is odd because I was stabbed in my right arm.

I start screaming as he comes in for the final blow to shut me up for good but he doesn't.

There is a Bright light than an ear-shattering noise And our living room walls are repainted Crimson and canopied in his remaining flesh. 

Daddy is dead! my hands are smoking and hot to the touch it stings but I've never felt more powerful.

Mom was in shock and couldn't come to grasps with what she had just witnessed. That same night she took her life. 

The next few years I spent time in Arkham at first they put me in a group home but that ended badly and they found out I was a meta. Arkham was the only place in Gotham that could contain me and they also deemed me insane, So no belereve for me. 

On the night of my fourteenth birthday the joker, Poison ivy, Harley Quinn and the riddler planned a riot and escaped. Ivy came to my containment pod funded by the lovely Wayne tech. 

''Well well what do we have here hm?'' She opened my pod and wrapped me in her vines.

''You should make a great attraction only the top dollar for you my beautiful boy''

[Flash Back over]

''PASSION! come here now!''

''Coming Momma'' I say weak and obediently. I make my way up the spiral staircase to mommas room, And pass a room that is decked out in pink and has about one thousand dolls on various shelves. There is a heart-shaped bed in the left corner with a giant joker portrait hanging above it. 

Aunt Harley's room Shes probably the only person that brings happiness to my life. Selina is a prime investor in mommas business But doesn't live here she likes her privacy so she can entertain a certain bat, Aunt Harley giggles and gossips about the cat's relationship with the bat. Momma just goes on and on about how aunt Selina is a traitor and slave to that man's power of compulsion. 

I make my way to the end of the hall and ask to enter mothers room, She allows entry and I stand waiting for her to speak. 

Poison ivy is in a massage chair moaning in comfort as the current man under her spell gives her a back rub. 

''Momma! is that Harvey Bullock?!''

''yes'' She says in a melodic voice as she speaks through her plants. The commissioner's right-hand man now under mommas spell.

''I LOVE YOU IVY'' screamed bullock now in the final stage of the poison. He started gaging and then fell backward no longer breathing. 

''Take him downstairs dear you know what to do, Oh and clean yourself, my child, you're working tonight.''

She smirked, How could I forget its Friday night the busiest night at mothers business. Momma, Harley, and Selina created the siren club a gentleman's Cabaret But is also their gang's territory and moms secret base for her experiments. 

My dancer name is 'Passion' But my real name is Peter Graham. but if I utter that name that earns me a smack from momma and time in the basement in a cage for being naughty.

Im Passion and that's it here to fulfill your fantasy. Im the clubs main attraction I only dance on Fridays and Saturdays. Surprisingly mother wants me to get a proper education so with all the money she makes at the club she can send me to Gotham Academy, It has a great program but probably the shittiest people I've ever met and I know the joker. 

I make my way downstairs to the dreaded basement where I lay bullocks body on a surgical table. I begin the process and drain his body of all his blood volume and put the blood in different tubes. 

Now with all the blood in the freezer, I move his body into the containment chamber mother made and I combust his corpse into nothingness and spray the chamber clean ready for its next victim. 

So the wheel keeps turning and I remain a willing prisoner repaying my debts to my momma.

Can I be saved?

Do I want to be saved?


	2. Chapter Two

A/n WARNING this Chapter contains sexual assault read at your own risk.

One of the dancers wishes me good luck as I enter stage right. Tonight's theme is suds, Bubbles everywhere diamond encrusted bathtubs on center stage waiting for me.

I enter the hot therapeutic water and the two back up dancers soak my body as I start to dance. The music is seductive and relaxing fans lightly blow my curly locks out of my face. 

The audience starts to roar and cheer for me, and for the magic, I can make in every move. I leave the bathtub and the backup dancers begin to remove my outfit. All remaining is a glittery speedo and I entertain the newest client.

Many men in Gotham visit our club just for the sole purpose of meeting me. Unfortunately many high power individuals in Gotham never came to grips with their sexuality so im their release. A night away from the wife the kids and their fake life, I guess a fifteen-year-old boy is just what they need. 

It's Disgusting really not the gay part just the underage part, But hey that's Gotham for you the city of sick fucks. 

Poison Ivy came up to the stage and cleared her voice to speak.

''Very well Gentleman now now who will be the big spender tonight and get the pleasure of being with the lovely 'Passion'?''

Many men bid on me they threw bids left and right but the only one mother heard was the bid of 100,000 dollars.

She smirked evilly enjoying every minute of exploiting me. 

The man who bid that huge amount was Anatoli Knyazev or better know as 'KGBeast' the Notorious leader of the Russian mafia in Gotham. 

The staff escorted him to the back room where I now lay on the silk sheets and a large bed.

''Listen now boy I will have my way with you then kill you and your witch of a mother and her operation''.

I started to laugh not because he couldn't do it but because part of me wished he would, but nothing is that easy. 

He pinned me against the bed and started to punch me in the stomach and face. Once my body relaxed he restained me even more and entered.

Now pinned down on my stomach I began to struggle as he started suffocating me. I Started to finally calm down and made my body heat up and he started to scream in pain. Well Well, I guess it doesn't feel good to have your little guy between your legs Burning. 

He released me and I stood up and pointed my hand to it and it popped like a balloon. He stood in shock fight or flight takes over. 

he tries to fight back before he bleeds out and pulls a gun on me. Reflex taking over I explode the gun in his hand and he screams again and finally falls over. 

As he lays on the floor taking in his last breath I whisper to him.

''Dogs behave better once you get them fixed''

I pull out a needle and blood tube and extract it from his body and head down to the basement.

''Be a dear and clean up in their boys he made a mess''

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking the blood to the basement I went to my room and grabbed my towel. Now in the shower, I sit on the floor of the tub cradling my knees to my chest. Sobbing slowly, grateful the showers noise masking my own. 

I feel disgusting and stupid for crying it's not like this is the first time. Clients manage to have their way with me at least every weekend.

I guess I should be happy I still carry emotion, Because when you finally forget how to feel things and go numb its over.

I dry my face and get dressed and ready for bed I stare at my reflection eyes red and puffy and I have a purple bruise on my lip and eyebrow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Double check my foundation and do one quick touch up so no one sees my bruise. I enter my second-period class and sit in the back. The shithead students pile in and the last one to enter class is richy rich 'Dick' Grayson. 

''Sorry I late Mr. Galfinicky'' 

''Its fine Mr. Grayson please take your seat''

Mr. Galfinicky clears his throat and begins chattering.

''Well class, as you know in about two weeks from today Gotham is having its annual passing of the comet. ''Who can tell me how many years it takes for the comet to return to Gotham?'' 

''Fifty Years!'' Bete Kane replied.

''yes very good'' Mr. G then held up a sheet of paper ''You all will be put in pairs of two and co-write a paper on the comet and watch the comet and write about the experience. This will be a long two weeks and on the night of the comet, one of you will have to sleep over at your partner's house to watch the comet at three am. This project counts as thirty percent of your total grade in my class everyone work hard.''

Everyone waited nervously for who their partner was.

''now since its, overnight assignment boys will be paired with boys and girls with girls''

''Mr. Grayson you will be with Mr. Graham.''

The class Erupted with Laughter at my expense. Dick looked Mortified and was well pissed off. 

''Wow Grayson you managed to get the only gay kid in school as your partner, well enjoy the slumber party!'' 

Said the douche bag that picks on me every day. One thing is for sure though it's going to be a rough two weeks.....


	3. Chapter Three

I was by no means thrilled with the situation. Here I was sitting across the table with the most popular guy in my grade. He continued to stare at me with disgust and he finally spoke. ''Is the rumor true that you are a male prostitute?''

I could tell him yes and give him the satisfaction but I thought id fuck with him some more. ''Is it true your a goodie two shoes stuck up rich prick?''

His mouth was wide and his eyes filled with anger.

''Let's just get this project over with'' he snapped.

The butler Alfred came into the room with two sodas.

''Here we are, young sirs, two colas''

Once Alfred bowed and left the room we were once again alone. He started jabbering on about the project and when would be suitable times to meet each other.

I took a swig of my soda and it tasted kinda funny I thought nothing of it though it was probably just the ice.

''I think we got some good work done today...... besides my dad is coming home soon'' Dick said trying to find a way to say I really don't want to explain you to my dad.

''You're babbling, Look rich boy I get it you don't want daddy to see you talking to a 'homo' alone I have to go anyway my erh... mom wants me home.

With that, I packed my bag and was making my way for the front door.

''Wait! Do you need a ride home? alfred can drive you. I continued to walk away while he tried to stop me I really don't want any help from him.

''Calm down pretty down I will take the late bus I do it all the time''

Once I got 'home' i didn't work tonight I just focused on the rest of my homework and it was interrupted by my phone beeping which is weird my phone never beeps.

'Hey did you get home okay? this is Richard Grayson by the way :)'

'Using a smiley face really? Wow, rich boy, you're super cringe'

'I Take it that means you're okay? :/'

'Goodnight Mr. Grayson'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dream was weird I started to see myself as a toddler with two weird and uncoordinated parents. I had parents in this dream weird but happy parents it didn't make sense this dream in this particular setting felt so natural so real.

The rest of the week went on the same as the last school study session with the rich boy then home. All through the week, the dream continued to haunt me I grew more and more afraid to sleep.

Everything became more and more vivid I started craving the attention of the parents in my dreams it was like my own personal drug every time I close my eyes.

''Earth to Peter HELLO?!''

Dick looked like he was about to pull his very well groomed hair out. ''Sorry Grayson honestly im not in the best sorts today, I have a lot going on.

He looked sympathetic like he understood what it was like to have more bad days than good days. ''Do you want to talk about it?''

I wish I could tell him everything that the dreams are driving me insane, Or how my foster mother exploits me for her own evil needs.

I can't tell him any of it.''No, Let's just get to work the comet is tonight''

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im already running late im trying to cover up my new black eye. I begged my 'mother' to let me have the night off since the Comet in half my grade but money is more important to her.

The comet apparently already passed according to the angry text dick just sent me. Nowhere to go I decide I should go to his house and apologize.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick POV

''Im heading to bed early tonight Alfie''

Im honestly more angry then tired but I don't feel like going on patrol with Bruce and my plans with peter well those were canceled.

With a day just full of disappointment I gladly welcomed the quiet and dark confines of my bedroom.

Popping my earbuds in and playing some music I get a notification from Peter.

'Come to your window'

I do exactly that and there he is standing on my balcony. He looks like he been crying and once I let him inside my room I notice he has a black eye and his lip is busted.

''What the hell happened to you?!'' I begin to examine his face and he flinches at my touch. I back away and reassure him im not going to hurt him. ''Im going to go get a first aid kit from my bathroom I'll be right back please don't leave.

Peter POV

I honestly have no idea why I came here he just going to tell his dad and then I'll end up in foster care. I allow myself a giggle with how bad the Gotham foster care system is I actually would probably have a better quality of life in it then just living with ivy.

He finally returned with the first aid kit and told me to sit on the bed. Once on his bed, he opened the kit and applied the disinfectant ointment gently.

''So What exactly happened?'' He said straight to the point giving me no time to speak anything but the truth.

I hesitated and then took a deep breathe ''Just an unsatisfied customer''

He rolled his eyes and huffed ''Care to be a little more specific?''

''My Customer didn't enjoy our session and beat the crap out of me okay! what you asked me the other day at our study session is true im a prostitute!''

He looked at me slack-jawed ''I thought that was just a nasty rumor!'' He stood and started rambling and pacing around the room ''How could your mom let you do that?''

I laughed ''ah yes my beloved mommy dearest when she sees an opportunity for profit she takes it why else do you think im doing this?''

Well, we should get some sleep he said. He then began to pull back his comforter and patted the spot next to his indicating where I would sleep. All I could think about is how awkward this felt.

With both of us in bed, he turned over on his side to face me.

''Can I be honest about something'' he asked 

''Sure'' I reply

''You scare the shit out of me''

''why?'' I ask confused.

And instead of replying he leans over and kisses me gently and passionately. 

We fade away into the darkness of his room giving into are beautiful demons gladly...


	4. Chapter Four

Dick was still sound asleep thank god. We didn't have sex last night just kissed and I'm pretty sure he squeezed my butt. I grab my phone from the nightstand damn it! eight missed calls from momma I'm so dead. 

Luckily jumping from dicks balcony doesn't hurt as bad as I had anticipated. I guess that's the perk of having a metagene I heal quicker. 

I know for a fact that money bags Wayne has a ton of security cameras on his grounds and will definitely see me making my not so professional escape. I weighed the options and his idea to go to Wayne for help, was well a bad one. I'm Honestly still shocked that dick kissed me what does this mean is he gay? bisexual? Didn't I hear he was with that girl Barbra Gordon? maybe he's poly. 

I tell myself that I don't have time to add this to the list of my current problems, first I have to face mother.

The rest of the treck back to the club was long I feel like people don't realize how far Wayne manor is from the city. Once I was close enough to the outskirts of the city I caught the first-afternoon bus and made it home. 

As I make my way into the club the workers give me a 'you are a dead man walking look, I used the heavily guarded staircase that led to mother's room.

Before I knew it my leg was violently pulled and I was dragged down the hall suspended upside down making eye contact with mother. She did not look pleased ''Where the fuck have you been?!"

''Out''

That inoffensive reply earned me a smack across the face, I saw a little of my blood drip from my face onto her perfectly clean carpet. 

"I did not give you permission to speak passion, you ungrateful child'' 

I had it, all my emotion finally hitting its breaking point it happened so fast all the windows and mirrors Shattered. She screamed and examined the cuts on her body from glass debris, Lucky it gave me a chance to get free from her vines.

"My name is PETER GRAHAM, you evil bitch!"

The rage fueling my body also glistened in her eyes she points her eyes at my feet indicating that that's where she told the vines to attack again huh predictable. I will not sit idly by not this time it's my turn to feel in control. Focusing all my energy to my hands I expel a hot loud ball of light at my feet asking my body to detonate the matter just as I back away. 

Mother Bellows and grabs her wrist in pain her plants now smoking and ablaze.

"How dare you hurt my children!" She moves her body and puts up a protective shield around her made of a more dense plant. Coward bitch, I thought and lashed out three more large balls. Bright orbs that explode on the plants.

I only break through the first barrier of plant and before I know it I'm being stabbed in the arm. The dizziness is instant and I see Johnathan Crane standing over me with a sadistic smirk. 

Everything goes dark. 

|Dick Grayson Pov| 

Peter left before I woke up and I don't know why it bothered me so much. I guess maybe I can't trust him I really thought he would look to bruce for help.

"Master dick your father said you requested this time to talk to him he's waiting in the study.

Crap I forgot I texted dad before bed last night asking advice for a friend in a tough position, A friend I kissed last night. 

I made my way down the hall passing Tim's room and Jasons ... locked room. Then to the head of the hall where b lived and then the large curved staircase. 

Alfred didn't raise an ill-mannered man, I knocked on the study door and waited for bruce to allow entry I gulped and entered I'm going to need one hell of a lie.

Bruce was sitting behind the desk looking like a stern principal about to deal out punishment. 

''Richard" he sighed in a disappointed tone great here comes a lecture. I began to speak but he raised a finger and cut me off huh classic Bruce. 

''While I have respect for theatrics I think I can do without your rehearsed explanation'' He stood and turned to look out the window arms behind his back making him look very stiff and almost militaristic.

''First, you urgently message me about a friend who needs my help then I find you allowed this complete stranger to stay in my home. But before I get here the security system alerts me there is a person running across the lawn making every damn sensor go off. Tell me, Richard, what is your friend hiding what is he running from" 

I sighed bruce had to know if he wasn't already putting the pieces together.

''You already know we've been lacing his beverages every time he's come here" 

Bruce turned around and furrowed his brows.

''The Child we thought could be helping ivy against his will porter? or Preston was it?

''Peter he came by last night he is being forced to erh..Prostitute at the siren club apparently ivy is making money off of him dad. His face was all bashed to hell he said a customer did it to him"

The taller man stood and squeezed his fists so tight with anger.

"Well, that answers that then with his involvement to ivy. I promise dick we will help him we just need to slowly continue the drug so if he's being affected by ivy pheromones, he will come to and realize she's no friend to him. We will just keep an eye on him for the time being show him he has a friend in you. 

"Invite him to dinner next weekend id like to meet this young man if it's serious enough for you to be this concerned he must be important to you. 

I felt like someone just shot my veins with ice water how do I respond to this?

''If you are wondering how I knew its the same answer like all the other times you asked. I know everything I'm Batman"

I was still frozen not responding.

''It's not a problem Richard if that's who you are just as long as you're still my goofball hyper kid I don't care. Never be ashamed of who you are chum.

I stood and hugged bruce and walked out of the study to find Alfred by the door quietly sobbing. He looked flustered that he was presenting himself in this manner he nervously smoothed the wrinkles from his suit.

''Very good sir nothing to see here dinner in ten minutes off you go there's a good lad'' he said as he patted my back towards the staircase.

''You don't have a problem with it, Alfie?''

He stopped and turned to face me. ''you cannot control who you love sir only a daft person would expect you too I'm very proud of you young sir, Now upstairs you have that essay to finish.

I Made my way upstairs thinking about how lucky I was to be given this great family and one thing was for sure I'm going to make sure peter knows how to feel loved as I do.


End file.
